


Malodorous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [406]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs over indulged and Tony's cleaning up after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/11/2000 for the word [malodorous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/11/malodorous).
> 
> malodorous  
> Having a bad odor.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #118 Spirit.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Malodorous

Tony hated when he found Gibbs like this. Gibbs had clearly over indulged in the spirits, again tonight. The malodorous smell practically wafted off of Gibbs. It appeared that Gibbs had drunk himself into a stupor, yet again.

Tony cleaned Gibbs up and pulled a blanket over him and slid a pillow under his head. Tony then retired to Gibbs’ couch upstairs. Tony wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sleep, but he knew that Gibbs and him needed to talk.

Gibbs couldn’t keep doing this. If Gibbs wasn’t careful, he’d end up killing himself. Tony would do everything he could to prevent that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
